Contos do Esconderijo
by Taiiii
Summary: Quando Sirius bateu em sua porta, Remus soube que não havia escapatória. Desde o inicio, sabia que se isso acontecesse, colocaria sua vida em risco para tentar salvar a de Sirius. Abriu a porta, o abraçou, e em seu ouvido, sussurrou:seja bem-vindo.AU 2ªGM
1. Avisos

**Contos do Esconderijo – Avisos.**

**Avisos**: Não possuo fins lucrativos com essa história. Harry Potter pertence á J.K Rowling e Warner Bros.

SLASH, se não gosta, não leia. AU

Bom gente, eu não sou uma pessoa muito famosa aqui no ff, além de ser uma autora de primeira viagem. Eu sei que esses avisos são chatos, mas eu suplico que vocês leiam.

Essa é uma fic AU (Alternative Universe, Universo Alternativo, tanto faz), e ela se passa principalmente durante a segunda guerra mundial. Ia usar esse plot (usei, aliás) para o projeto de fics de Universo Alternativo com o ship Sirius/Remus, no fórum 6V. Eu comecei a escrever a fic mas não terminei, e agora estou reescrevendo.

Eu pretendo que seja uma fic grande, mas eu ainda não sei. Como eu disse, essa é a minha primeira fic, então provavelmente vocês vão se deparar com alguns clichês, afinal é muito mais fácil escrever no lugar comum do que no incomum. Não é por questão de facilidade que eu faço isso, mas quebrar a barreira do Universo Alternativo é bastante desafiador por si só, então acho que os clichês se justificam, né? (brincadeira)

Então, quem já leu O Diário de Anne Frank vai perceber que eu uso muitas das descrições feitas por ela sobre como era viver escondido. A propósito, ''Contos do Esconderijo'' é um livro que ela escreveu também.

Não tenho beta, essa fic é slash (avisando de novo), homem com homem, no caso Sirius/Remus.

Obrigada!


	2. Prefácio

** Prefácio**

Sirius sentou-se na cama imunda, que rangia, reclamando de seu peso. Levantou uma ponta do colchão, e entre as tábuas de sustentação da cama, resgatou um pedaço de papel amassado. Desdobrou-o, e segurou-o contra seu peito, como se apertar aquele papel velho e esfarrapado fosse capaz de acabar com a saudade que parecia comprimir seu coração. Na foto, Remus sorria genuinamente, os cabelos dourados refletiam a luz do sol, e a grama verde e bem cuidada fazia com que a foto ficasse mais bela ainda. Não parecia real, tampouco. Não se lembrava ao certo deste dia, não se lembrava ao certo de grande parte de sua vida. O sofrimento que lhe afligia por ser condenado a viver e morrer com frio, fome, e saudade deixava as memórias dos bons tempos cada vez mais distantes. Cada vez mais embaçadas. E, por fim, cada vez menos reais, até Sirius convencer-se de que tudo não passara de um sonho. Uma ilusão.

Começou a despir-se. Suas costelas eram aparentes, seu corpo estava dolorido. Então era isso. Acabava aqui. Apesar de sonhar com o dia em que reencontraria Remus, o faria sorrir, o abraçaria e diria como sentira a sua falta, sabia que agora isso não era mais possível. Não haveria despedida. Não haveria abraço. Haveria apenas um silencioso adeus.

Caminhou para a fila, que andava em direção a pequena casa de madeira, pintada de branco. Estava frio, mas Sirius simplesmente não o conseguia sentir. Entrou na câmara, e com um baque, fecharam-se e lacraram-se as portas. O desespero se fez presente, tanto na gritaria das pessoas, quanto no choro. Tanto na vã tentativa de esmurrar as portas, quanto nas mãos que deslizavam pelas paredes, desistindo, aceitando. Percebendo que não havia saída, escapatória.

Quando o gás começou a se esgueirar pelos tubos, não tentou prender a respiração. Os corpos começaram a cair ao seu redor. E a última coisa que ouviu antes do seu próprio tombar-se, desdobrando-se ao destino, foi Remus sussurrando em seu ouvido, como se o vento tivesse trazido sua voz até ele. Te amo.


	3. Capítulo 1

** Capítulo um**

Remus ainda estava pendurado na porta do bonde quando percebeu que, o pacote que sua mãe lhe dera mais cedo, estava a meio caminho de encontrar o asfalto que passava rapidamente há alguns centímetros de seu calcanhar. Arfando, entrou completamente no vagão em movimento, e capturou o pacote que ameaçava cair de seu bolso. Cambaleante, sentou-se no primeiro lugar que encontrou, somente para segundos depois descobrir que era preferencial, e cede-lo para uma senhora de cabelos grisalhos, vestido longo e rosto severo.

Esgueirando-se entre os passageiros, encontrou um lugar ao lado de uma pequena janela, ali sentou-se. Quase perdera o bonde esta manhã, e se não gostasse tanto dos biscoitos que sua mãe lhe dera antes de sair, os apontaria como o motivo de seu atraso. A chuva começava a molhar a janela imaculadamente limpa, quase que como um castigo por terem despendido tanto tempo e trabalho para deixá-la beirando a transparência. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, permitindo-se relaxar ao som da chuva castigando de leve o teto do vagão. Sua meditação, no entanto, não durou muito.

"Qual é o seu problema, _Potter_?". Perguntou um já exaltado Sirius Black. Faltavam cinco minutos para pegarem o bonde, mas o perderiam caso James não saísse do banheiro nesse exato momento. "Por acaso você quer parecer um idiota correndo atrás do bonde com as mãos abanando?" Perguntou, certo de que possuía um ótimo argumento contra a demora do amigo. Contudo, James não respondeu, apenas escancarou a porta com um sorriso triunfante no rosto. Sirius usou todo o seu autocontrole para não rir, mas não foi suficiente: um riso estrangulado escapou de seus lábios.

"O que? Que foi agora?" Perguntou um perplexo James, indo em direção a porta de entrada da casa, seguido por Peter e Sirius. Os dois últimos se olharam discretamente, e bastou este gesto para que ambos concordassem que já passava da hora de pregarem uma pequena peça em James.

Remus abriu os olhos vagarosamente, e bastou aquela risada aguda para que suas têmporas começassem a latejar. Virou levemente o tronco em seu assento, para ver o que estava causando a algazarra no trem – até um segundo trás - silencioso. A cena contemplada era um tanto quanto estranha: três garotos estavam sentados lado á lado em um dos bancos do trem. O que estava na ponta, possuía o porte mais atlético, longos cabelos negros, levemente ondulados e quando gargalhou mais uma vez, Remus reconheceu a origem daquela risada que o perturbara. O menino do meio – menor deles- era o mais rechonchudo, possuía cabelos levemente loiros, e as faces rubras que denunciavam sua tentativa de esconder o riso. O terceiro menino olhava para um pequeno objeto em suas mãos –possivelmente um espelho- e tinha uma expressão de horror que era no mínimo cômica. Pegava os seus cabelos imaculadamente lisos com a ponta dos dedos, como se tivessem extremamente sujos.

Determinado a não compreender a cena, Remus voltou-se para frente, e encarou longos cabelos ruivos que não estavam ali antes. Apesar das ondas, os fios eram visivelmente bem escovados, e chegavam até a refletir os poucos raios de sol que, sorrateiramente, invadiam o trem.

Ao encarar sua imagem no pequeno espelho de Sirius, James ficou pasmo, perplexo, horrorizado. Um garoto de olhos verdes e óculos tortos o encarava com a franja completamente lisa por cima de olhos, testa, nariz – o que tivesse em sua face. Ao virar o rosto, percebeu que não era só uma parte, seu cabelo inteiro parecia passado á ferro.

Sirius não agüentava mais, e foi obrigado a rir. Peter, que tinha decidido por oferecer solidariedade para o amigo, tentava a todo o custo segurar a risada, porém já estava ficando roxo.

"Explica Black. Agora" – James disse, rangendo os dentes de tanta raiva. Sirius deu um sorriso de lado.

" Meu caro James, eu apenas tentava ajudar. Ontem você disse que não sabia o que ia fazer com esse seu cabelo para deixá-lo aceitável no primeiro dia de aula. Então eu e Peter aqui – Sirius olhou demoradamente para Peter, se o pequeno achava que ia se safar, estava muito enganado - Tomamos a liberdade de fazer uns pequenos ajustes nos seus produtos de cabelo''

' E o que colocaram lá?''

"Há, James. Isso já é pedir demais." – Disse Sirius, piscando para ele " Você nunca vai saber" – Completou, com um sorriso malicioso.

James fez uma careta horrorizada, tocou de leve os cabelos, para logo depois limpar a mão na calça, desesperado. Encarou a sua mão como se não fizesse parte do seu corpo. Sirius gargalhou em êxtase, e um garoto de cabelos dourados e suéter cinza até se virara par ver o que estava acontecendo ali atrás.

"Vocês me pagam" – Sentenciou James, aceitando o elástico de cabelo que Sirius oferecia – " Vocês me pagam". Repetiu, mas dessa vez de uma maneira mais leve, até cair na risada com os outros dois.

**N/A: O que estão achando? Deixem reviews, sem me destruir, claro :)**


	4. Capítulo 2

As lembranças daquele dia passavam vagarosamente, quase de maneira preguiçosa por sua mente. Nunca imaginaria que aqueles três garotos viriam a ser seus melhores amigos apenas algumas semanas depois daquele dia. Quando se mudara com a mãe para Berlim, achara que livros seriam sua melhor companhia por algum tempo, até encontrar uma turma onde se encaixasse, caso isso acontecesse. Para sua total surpresa, os meninos se mostraram extremamente receptivos e simpáticos. Ainda assim, pensou que o único motivo para que o quisessem ao seu lado fosse devido ao auxilio que prestava quando o assunto se tratava de tarefas e provas escolares. Terminou por descobrir que tinha bons amigos quando, ao ficar muito doente, os via todos os dias rondando o quarto do hospital. Finalmente quando recebeu alta do ''cubículo claustrofóbico'', como Sirius gostava de chamar o quarto, contou com o apoio deles para que sua recuperação fosse plena.

Sirius andava rapidamente através do pátio do colégio. A brisa gelada de outono provocava um delicioso arrepio, que se iniciava na nuca, e continuava nas costas. A pesada mochila fazia com que sentisse os ombros doloridos, aumentando a pressa de chegar ao seu destino. Este se encontrava perfeitamente sentado no banco existente perto dos jardins. Apesar do olhar vago, possuía um tolo sorriso no rosto. Se não o conhecesse, diria que estava pensando em alguma garota que tivesse se engraçado na noite anterior. Apressou o passo, imaginando como faria para assustá-lo.

Uma voz estrangulada gritando ''fogo'' o fez brutalmente deixar seus devaneios. Levantou do banco em um piscar de olhos, para então encarar o risonho rosto de Sirius. Sabia o que vinha a seguir, e a vã tentativa de cobrir os ouvidos apenas fez com que Black risse ainda mais alto. Mesmo que se encontrasse a um quilômetro de distância dali, reconheceria aquela risada aguda, digna de transformar sua cabeça em um inferno. Fitou-o seriamente, para que parasse com aquela tortura. Com certo esforço, o moreno parou de rir, mas não resistiu a pronunciar a célebre frase: você tinha que ter visto sua cara! Então, juntos, eles se encaminharam para saída da escola, onde cada um tomou seu caminho para casa.

Remus morava em um bairro no subúrbio de Berlim. Há dois anos, quando chegara à cidade, morava em um lugar melhor, que inclusive ficava localizado perto da casa de James. Contudo, seu pai morrera logo depois de se mudarem, e o sustento da família ficara por conta de sua mãe. Esta ganhava pouco como professora de primário, e então a única opção que os restou foi ir para um bairro pobre. Ainda assim, possuíam uma casa em boas condições, se comparada a dos seus vizinhos. A madeira não era das piores, apesar de reclamar com desagradáveis rangidos quando vinha uma ventania particularmente forte. Eles até tinham uma espécie de sótão, que era usado apenas para guardar entulhos.

Ao entrar em casa, largou sua mochila no sofá, e foi para a cozinha preparar alguma coisa para comer. Sua mãe trabalhava o dia inteiro, então eles apenas se viam á noite. Andou repetidas vezes através do pequeno cômodo, até perceber que não estava com fome.

Sirius desceu do bonde com o coração a mil. Após se despedir de James, que saltava antes dele, cochilou com a cabeça encostada na janela. Acordara no sobressalto ao sentir um solavanco no vagão. Tempo suficiente para perceber que precisava descer naquele exato momento. Como se sair atropelando todos aqueles que usufruíam do transporte público não fosse o suficiente, Sirius ainda tropeçou no último degrau da escada de saída do bonde, fazendo com que seus lábios dolorosamente beijassem o chão, enquanto seu material jazia no maldito último degrau. Após o estardalhaço todo, teve de levantar rapidamente e pegar de qualquer jeito o material espalhado, uma vez que todos o encaravam com irritação. Atrasar o trem justamente no apertado horário de almoço das pessoas não poderia ser boa idéia.

No caminho de casa, pensou que talvez fosse melhor aceitar a oferta dos pais. Se voltasse de carro, não precisaria completar o trecho a pé que agora fazia além de não precisar mais pegar o trem. Se bem que não era o momento para trazer este assunto á tona. As discussões dentro de casa se intensificavam com o passar dos dias. Toda vez que Sirius descobria mais uma das falcatruas do pai os empregados cobriam os ouvidos com as mãos. Queria desesperadamente sair de casa, mas não teria para onde ir. Assim que acabasse o último ano de escola, pretendia morar com James, ou até mesmo Peter. Essa incessante vontade de sair de casa não se dava apenas pelas brigas, mas também por causa do posicionamento dos pais a respeito de diversos assuntos, que Sirius veementemente discordava. O seu pai, por outro lado, não cansava de ameaçá-lo caso começasse a expor estas opiniões controvérsias dentro de casa, principalmente á mesa, onde questionaria sua autoridade máxima. Diversas vezes quase o colocara para fora de casa, não tolerava desrespeito e Sirius tinha prazer em contrapor-se á ele todo tempo.

A impotente construção dos Black foi aparecendo por entre as secas árvores que compunham a paisagem. Sirius respirou fundo antes de abrir a porta de casa. A pior parte do seu dia começava agora.

**N/A: Quanto tempo! Pras pessoas que leram, querem ler, ou estão lendo, peço minhas desculpas! Eu totalmente abandonei a fic, mas agora quero voltar, o próximo capitulo já está quase pronto. Esse ai é pequenininho, e não tem grandes emoções, mas é pra contextualizar mesmo...Fiquei lufante com as reviews, são poucas :( mas achei que ninguém ia ler. Me deixem mais! :)))) preciso saber se estão gostando! Bom domingo e boa semana pra todo mundo **


	5. Capitulo 3

_O tempo era cruel com todos. Passava tão rápido que era difícil precisar quando uma ou outra lembrança acontecera. Ás vezes queriam gritar, profundamente desejosos de um mundo que não girasse tão rápido. A vontade intrínseca de eternamente viver na juventude, onde preocupações, lados, guerra e maldade existiam apenas na teoria nunca deixara nenhum dos quatro. Com a descoberta real da discórdia e crueldade tomaram seus partidos, lidaram com traições, cresceram e amadureceram quando lhes foi demandado. O mundo mostrar-lhes-ia suas mais diversas faces. As preocupações que outrora pareciam cruciais tomariam lugar em um último plano, desta época restariam apenas lembranças. A vontade de manter-las vividas ao menos na mente tornaria a nostalgia constante, ora gerando sorrisos, ora lágrimas._

Naquela manhã, Remus chegou cedo á escola. Não havia esperado sua mãe chegar antes de dormir na noite anterior, e por este motivo não acordara atrasado. Ao descer as escadas, encontrou um pacote pardo perfeitamente fechado, com um bilhete dela, desejando um bom dia. Riu. Apesar de faltar pouco para sair da escola e completar a sua maioridade, a mãe insistia em tratá-lo como criança. Ele não reclamava, na verdade achava graça, e adorava ser mimado daquela forma. Saiu de casa com o pacote violado, deliciando os biscoitos de que tanto gostava.

Os portões do colégio estavam recém abertos quando Remus passou por eles. Dirigiu-se para a sala, e lá ficou esperando os amigos chegarem. Pensou em ler um livro, mas o que realmente queria era ficar ali, refletindo. Há algum tempo notava um comportamento estranho de Sirius para com ele. Talvez fosse apenas impressão, mas parecia que o amigo estava sempre lhe tentando pregar peças e brincadeiras. Isso não realmente o incomodava, até porque eles eram conhecidos em todo o colégio como os Marotos, que viviam levando broncas dos professores, e divertindo os alunos com suas artes. Ainda assim, era surpreendido todo dia com alguma coisa que Sirius fazia. Não sabia o motivo, contudo. Às vezes achava que o amigo se arrependera de aceitá-lo no grupo, outras que ele apenas queria se mostrar engraçado para Peter e James. A questão que realmente o incomodava era o motivo do amigo estar fazendo isso com ele, e não com algum outro aluno que costumava pegar no pé, como Snape. É claro que as brincadeiras não poderiam ser comparadas, sua mente, ainda assim, continuava inquieta.

Quando deixou de lado suas idéias, encontrou Sirius meio sentado na sua carteira, apoiando o peso com o pé que alcançava o chão. Um displicente sorriso brincava em seu rosto, enquanto uma das mãos remexia o pacote de biscoitos. Viu-o resgatando o último, tentou impedir, mas Sirius abocanhou de uma vez só o que Remus havia guardado para comer mais tarde.

- Espero que se afogue – Disse, olhando emburrado para Sirius.

Depois de muito mastigar, o amigo olhou para Remus, e não resistiu '' Já pode casar'', piscou, e foi sentar-se atrás do mesmo.

À medida que a aula passava, Remus ficava cada vez mais irritado. Estava a ponto de parar a aula, levantar e esmurrar Sirius. Em uma hora ele havia se remexido umas quinhentas vezes na cadeira, assoprado seu cabelo, colocado canetas no seu ouvido, fingindo ser um inseto, o cutucado das mais diversas formas possíveis e imagináveis, e mandado vários bilhetes, dos quais Remus se recusara a abrir todos. Já bastava Sirius incomodá-lo com todo o resto, não deixaria a aula de lado para respondê-lo.

- Eu tô falando Peter, o problema é comigo! – Disse um exasperado Remus – Foi só trocar de lugar com James. Ele disse que Sirius não o incomodou em momento algum. Qual a explicação que você tem para isso?

- Bom Remus, acho que você está exagerando. – Falou um pensativo Peter – Sirius é inquieto, você sabe... Não quer dizer que ele tenha um problema com você.

Estavam saindo da escola. James e Sirius haviam saído antes, com a desculpa de que Sirius iria almoçar com James e precisavam ir logo. Claro que isso não fazia sentido algum, mas Remus nem se incomodara em entender. Vira naquela ocasião a perfeita oportunidade de conversar com Peter sobre o que estava acontecendo. Talvez ele o ajudasse a compreender essa situação.

- Não é só isso – Contrapôs – Ele tem feito esse tipo de coisa todos os dias. Isso só me leva a pensar que ele não me queira mais por perto! Você não acha? Tentando sempre me irritar e fazer de palhaço.

- Remus, meu ônibus já vai passar, tenho que ir. – Disse Peter, já começando a se afastar- Mas você conhece Sirius, parece uma criança, sempre querendo atenção.

Remus teve que apurar o ouvido para entender a última frase. O garoto rechonchudo já estava muito longe, ainda assim aquelas palavras permaneceram na sua mente por todo o caminho até sua casa. Sempre querendo atenção.

Sirius chegou em casa atordoado. Passara o dia com James, jogando conversa fora. Bem, isso era o que ele gostaria de pensar. Tinham tido uma conversa há muito protelada por Sirius. Certas coisas pairavam em sua mente já há algum tempo, mas se recusava a admiti-las, ou até mesmo pensar sobre elas. James, como seu melhor amigo, tentava ajudar da maneira que podia, mas Sirius, em um comportamento não usual se mantinha fechado quando se tratava desse assunto. Nas poucas vezes que tentaram conversar sobre isso, a discussão foi mais agressiva do que deveria ser. James tinha uma posição contrária a de Sirius, e tentava a todo custo abrir os olhos do amigo. Como se bem sabe, quando há negação, o problema não pode ser resolvido. Para o eterno alivio de James, o amigo resolvera de uma vez por todas dar o braço a torcer e escutá-lo. Sabia que quem observava de fora poderia se posicionar melhor do que aquele que passava pela situação, qualquer que ela fosse. Ainda assim, encarara como um tremendo desafio aceitar o que James dizia. Não era ele que sentia vontade, medo, insegurança, ciúmes, e todos os outros sentimentos possíveis de uma só vez por uma só pessoa. Tudo isso acumulado ao passar dos anos fazia com que Sirius se sentisse uma bomba relógio, prestes a explodir. James dizia que também estava apaixonado, e recebia um olhar nada amigável de Sirius. Talvez ele soubesse o que é sentir as borboletas no estômago, as mãos suadas, as pernas trêmulas, mas certamente não entendia o que era ter sua sexualidade questionada. Nunca poderia entender o que era ser criança e ficar confuso com certos sentimentos. Se perguntar por que gostava mais de ficar perto de um, quando tinha mais afinidade com o outro. Na adolescência, James nunca saberia o que é permanecer diversas noites acordado, com as mais variadas garotas, tentando esquecer aquelas orbes âmbar. Não saberia o que é a evolução de um sentimento que nunca deveria ter evoluído. Sirius sentia, pela primeira vez, medo. Medo de se abrir para James, sem saber sua reação. Eram jovens, tinham recém descoberto as peripécias da adolescência, e não julgava aquele momento como o melhor para tal revelação. No fundo, tinha o desejo de que aquela revelação nunca acontecesse, de que apenas houvesse uma confusão em sua mente e coração. Com o passar do tempo, percebeu que aquilo que sentia apenas se fazia crescer, a necessidade de compartilhar com alguém tudo o que guardara pra si, e lidara sozinho por anos se fez mais presente do que nunca. James estava de braços abertos para recebê-lo, e tal foi sua surpresa quando proferiu as palavras '' Eu já sabia''. Quando descobriu que o amigo fazia força para que Sirius resolvesse de vez a situação, começaram as discussões. Ficava na defensiva sempre, e isso dificultava as ações de James. Contudo, a cada ano que passava mais oportunidades eram desperdiçadas, e isso Sirius tinha que admitir.

Deitou-se em sua cama, enfiando com força a cabeça no travesseiro. Queria apenas esquecer tudo aquilo e dormir tranqüilo. Como se já não tivesse problemas suficientes em casa, tinha ainda que lidar com essa paixão platônica por Remus Lupin.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Oi gente! Uma semana certinho, e ta aí o próximo capí que ele é pequeno, mas eu tenho uma dificuldade enorme de escrever uns maiores. O que acharam do POV do Sirius? **

**MUIIIIIIIIIITOOOOOOOO obrigada pelas reviews, vocês não tem noção do quanto eu fico feliz quando eu vejo que me mandaram uma :)))). Coloquem pelo menos o e-mail de vocês pra eu poder responder certinho! Por enquanto eu respondo por aqui**

**AnaBtzz: Obrigada! Pode deixar que eu não pretendo abandonar mais não... Ainda tem muita coisa pela frente! **

**Aneleeh: HAHAHA, nem eu sei o que ele colocou *mistério*. Obrigada, agradeço muito os elogios! Que bom que gostou dos POV's, até por que eles não são aqueles tradicionais onde o personagem conta a história. **

**Suplico que vocês continuem me mandando reviews, como eu disse, elas me deixam muito feliz, motivada e alegram meu dia. **

**Bom domingo e boa semana pra todos!**


	6. Capítulo 4

_Qual o significado de subestimar? Não dar o devido valor ou apreço á algo, ou alguém? Seria possível que toda uma nação sofresse devido a um ato tão simples? Seria possível depositar em apenas uma figura, de um só ser, toda a fé, e esperança de um tão sofrido povo? Transformar uma guerra em outra, devido á um ato tão tolo, como subestimar alguém. Abruptamente, terminar com os sonhos e utopias de uma geração crescente. Marcar a ferro a humanidade com um ato tão terrível, digno de repúdio. E acima de tudo, carimbar em um povo a pior marca existente: a da vergonha._

Sirius estava inquieto, como de costume. Entretanto, sua inquietude ia além das barreiras do corpo, sua mente fervilhava. Seu estômago girava, o coração acelerava apenas no ato de pensar em Remus. O que poderia acontecer caso se aproximasse dele? Sirius criava mil e uma hipóteses para esta situação, desde a perda da amizade, o que o aterrorizava, até a descoberta de que seus sentimentos eram correspondidos, o que o assustava de igual maneira. Considerava ridículo aquele turbilhão de sentimentos, e julgava ser '' coisa de menina'' até se sentir assim. Sabia que admitir o ''problema'' era o primeiro passo, e ao menos disso ele deveria se orgulhar. Mas de nada adiantara admitir, uma vez que continuava sem conseguir se concentrar em muita coisa, falhando miseravelmente quando Remus estava por perto. Tentava fazer brincadeirinhas com o amigo, para ao menos chegar fisicamente próximo dele, mas já havia notado que este estava começando a ficar irritado, e desconfiado. Por um lado queria que Remus descobrisse tudo, assim ficaria livre destes sentimentos que o frustravam e o deixavam confuso. Por outro, tinha um medo terrível de perder o amigo, sentimento que inclusive nem ele entendia muito bem. Estava dividido, e por isso continuava sem agir. James estava se tornando cada vez mais insuportável, pressionando-o diariamente para colocar as coisas em ordem. Contudo, nada é tão fácil assim quando se gosta de alguém, principalmente se a pessoa for do mesmo sexo.

Sirius duvidava muito das inclinações homossexuais de Remus, na verdade, já o havia visto com algumas garotas. Apesar de ser um jovem reservado, ele ainda era um jovem, e do sexo masculino, o que por si só já explicava muita coisa. Além disso, Sirius não considerava a si próprio homossexual, ele só gostava de um garoto. E apenas o olhava, e o desejava. Não compreendia muito bem os próprios sentimentos, e não queria James tentando o fazer. O mais engraçado era que o amigo tentava dar dicas de como Sirius deveria chegar perto de Remus, como se o outro fosse uma garota. O pior era que James não conseguia chegar á um metro de Evans! As coisas se tornavam cada vez mais complicadas com o passar dos dias, e Sirius não tinha a mínima idéia de onde este trem desgovernado iria parar.

A alguns quilômetros dali, numa cidade fronteiriça da Áustria e Alemanha, Tom Riddle batucava freneticamente na madeira de sua mesa. Pensava. Fazia anotações, para logo depois atirar-lhes através da janela. Cansado, levantou-se da cadeira em um misto de raiva e frustração. Como as coisas poderiam dar errado? Desde sempre tudo acontecera como e quando ele desejava que acontecesse. Era um perfeito manipulador, e acima de tudo, o manipulador perfeito. Aquele que todos gostavam de ter por perto, de ouvir, obedecer. Sua habilidade nata para liderança fazia com que as pessoas naturalmente fizessem o que ele queria. Enquanto não adquirisse poder o suficiente para mandar sem ser questionado, manipularia a tudo e todos para alcançar seus objetivos. Era incansável, e apenas se saciaria quando o topo do mundo fosse conquistado.

Tanto nas reuniões políticas quando nas mesas de bares, o assunto era apenas ele. Ele e sua força, ele e suas idéias. Para aqueles que eram filiados do partido não havia o que discutir, Tom seria uma grande liderança, caso algum dia alcançasse um cargo alto. Entretanto, o partido era pequeno, radical, e não contava com o apoio popular. Ainda assim, Riddle, dono de uma intensa garra, dava corpo e alma para fazer com que o partido crescesse cada dia mais. Recentemente tinham obtido o apoio de uma família extremamente rica e influente, os Black. Além de financiar o partido, eles haviam prometido disseminar seus ideais para outras famílias importantes, com as quais conviviam.

Tom estava satisfeito por ter o nome da família Black ao seu lado. Ainda assim, seu principal público alvo era o povo alemão. O país iniciava uma recessão, devido à primeira guerra. Ele sabia, aí estava sua grande chance de ascender ao poder, não só de um país, mas do mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Quanto tempo! Desculpa pela demora, eu falei que ia tentar postar um por semana e fiquei não sei quantos meses sem aparecer! Chego agora com um ''capitulo'' desse tamanho, mereço uns tabefes, eu sei :)) Recebi umas Reviews mesmo sem postar, e fiquei super feliz MESMOO. **

**Eu sei que esse capítulo foi chato, e que parece que a história não ta andando, mas tá sim, vocês ****vão ver! Vou tentar JURO postar mais rápido da próxima vez! Me digam o que vocês estão achando, eu quase morro de infarto quando vejo que chegou alguma Review, pode até ser coisa ruim, mas deixem alguma coisa :)))**

**Espero que vocês gostem, um bom final de semana pra todos!**


End file.
